<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First "I love you" by wintersunofdoom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916340">First "I love you"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersunofdoom/pseuds/wintersunofdoom'>wintersunofdoom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geraskier, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersunofdoom/pseuds/wintersunofdoom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt and Jaskier, pure fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First "I love you"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoy!<br/>I'm darkverrmin on tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier sneaks quietly into the room they’re staying in for the night.</p><p>It’s a little past midnight and the bard just finished his performance downstairs. He shooed Geralt away as soon as they got to the inn, since he barely slept for the last few days and looked like a mess.</p><p>Geralt is lying on the bed by the window. He fell asleep on his stomach, limbs sprawled over the sheets. The only thing Jaskier can see is the slow rising and falling of the Wicther’s back and his messy, white hair spilling over the pillow.</p><p>Jaskier quietly takes off his boots and tiptoes to the bed. He stops in front of the night stand and takes off the lute case from his shoulder, slowly leaning it against the wall. Suddenly something grabs him by the shirt and pulls lightly.</p><p>“Jas”. Geralt’s sleepy voice stirs something in the bard’s chest. He looks down, the Witcher is staring at him with one golden-cat eye open.</p><p>Jaskier gives him a bright smile, his eyes adjusting to the dark of the room. “Sorry I woke you, dear” he whispers.</p><p>“You didn’t. Couldn’t sleep”. Geralt tugs one more at the bard’s shirt, a little more firmly. “C'mere”.</p><p>“Impatient” Jaskier mumbles, entirely fond. He slips out of his clothes quickly and crawls under the covers besides his Witcher. Geralt wraps his arms around the bard, pulling him close to his chest.</p><p>“How was the show?”</p><p>“Alright”. Jaskier nuzzles at his neck, kissing the skin. Geralt hums, running his fingers through the bard’s soft hair. “Couldn’t stop thinking about you the whole time”.</p><p>Geralt smiles into his hair. “Same”.</p><p>Jaskier pulls away slightly, to look in the Witcher’s eyes. He pouts, an expression that makes him look even more adorable in Geralt’s eyes. “Why didn’t you fall asleep? Geralt, you haven’t slept for days. I’m starting to worry”.</p><p>Geralt drops his arm from the bard’s hair and starts tracing his fingers over his lover’s arm. “Been thinking”.</p><p>“About?”.</p><p>“Something I want to tell you”.</p><p>Jaskier raises an eyebrow, curious. “Well, I’m here. What is it?”</p><p>Geralt smiles at him. Then he suddenly pulls away and lies on his back. He drops an arm over his eyes. “Tomorrow. Goodnight, Jaskier”.</p><p>Jaskier stares at him, dumbfound. Then he starts pounding the Witcher’s chest lightly, with his fists.</p><p>“GERALT!”</p><p>The Witcher giggles, a sound that makes Jaskier’s heart flutter. Geralt pulls the covers over his head and turns away to avoid the frustrated bard.</p><p>“Tell me!”</p><p>“Tomorrow”.</p><p>“Why not now?”.</p><p>“Not the right time”.</p><p>Jaskier huffs and plumps down on his back. “You say that about almost everything”.</p><p>“Maybe you’re just impatient”.</p><p>“Maybe I’m just more considered of my partner’s feelings”.</p><p>Geralt reemurgers from the covers and turns around to face Jaskier.</p><p>“Now you’re just being childish”.</p><p>“Tell meee”.</p><p>Geralt laughs, shaking his head.</p><p>“C'mon!”</p><p>“Jaskier”.</p><p>“Don’t Jaskier me!”</p><p>“Okay-”.</p><p>“No, you know what? I’ll stop chasing you”.</p><p>“I’m trying to-”.</p><p>“And then you’ll be begging for me to listen. Yeah”.</p><p>“Jas-”.</p><p>“And I’ll enjoy every moment! Believe me, it’s gonna be a long time till-”.</p><p>“I love you”.</p><p>Jaskier pauses, eyes widening. He blinks twice, staring at Geralt silently. Geralt smiles, reaching out a hand to cup Jaskier’s cheek.</p><p>“I love you”. He repeats and Jaskier’s eyes widen a little more. “I… I felt this for quite a while now. Didn’t know how to tell you”. They haven’t exchanged “I love you”’s yet and although Jaskier implied his love to the Witcher a fair amount of times, he was scared to voice his feelings. He thought it might chase Geralt away.</p><p>And yet, here they were, lying in bed together, Geralt confessing to Jaskier about his love.</p><p>Jaskier feels tears gathering themselves in his eyes. “Oh, Geralt”.</p><p>The Witcher stares at him, slightly taken aback. “Happy tears?”</p><p>Jaskier nuzzles at his palm. “Yes. Oh, dear. I love you too. You have no idea how much”.</p><p>Geralt grins. Jaskier continues, tears running down freely on his cheeks now. “I wanted to tell you this too, for a long time, but I was afraid you won’t feel the same way”.</p><p>“I should’ve done it sooner”.</p><p>“No. I’m glad you’re saying this when you’re comfortable with it”.</p><p>“Well, right now you kind of forced it out of me. I wanted to tell you tomorrow”.</p><p>“Ruining the moment”.</p><p>Geralt laughs again, shaking against the bard’s body. Then he pulls Jaskier close to him, kissing him deeply.</p><p>“So I’ll tell you again tomorrow”.</p><p>“I would like that very much”.</p><p>“Goodnight, Jas”.</p><p>“Goodnight, love”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>